Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-24.115.246.196-20190228043319
Hi so I know this is the Sophitz page, but I was wondering if maybe you guys have a counter against my sokeefe argument? I honestly hate Sophitz. Like, I think Fitz is a really 2D character, and if you were to ask me to describe him, I could tell you exactly four things about him: 1) teal eyes, 2) Sophie thinks he’s adorable, 3) when he gets mad, he’s violent and blames everyone around him, and 4) sOphIE’s cOgnAtE. All of these things are so superficial. And not to hate on Fitz anymore than I already have (I am absolutely going to hate on him), but his character arc is degressing. At the beginning, I expected so much from him. But it turns out he was really just the empty shell of a shiny elf boy. I honestly don’t get what Sophie sees in him—but maybe that’s the problem. She sees too much. Sure, he’s cute, but the idea of Sophie spending her eternal elf life with him pains me. Once this infatuation runs out, what’s going to happen? Where’s this going to go? Now. Let’s switch topics and talk about my good friend Keefe for moment. HE has character. Depth. A well-rounded personality. He’s funny. But that humour is also his coping mechanism. He tries to hide his pain behind swagger and great hair. He has an imperfect background, and he’s constantly doing stupid things in an attempt to fix the big problems. He puts aside his own worries, issues, etc. to help his friends. And when he’s angry, he doesn’t lash out. (FLASHBACK SPOILERS AHEAD) When Keefe found out that Sophie and Fitz were a thing, he respected it. It hurt him, but even while he battled through that pain, he stepped back. He respected Sophie’s decision. He supported her relationship with Fitz (however unofficial it may have been). And even while his heart broke, he looked at her and told her he was happy for them. Even though it wasn’t him who would hold Sophie when she needed a shoulder to cry on. Even though it wasn’t him who would kiss her silly. Even though it wasn’t him who would make her happy, or be her first thought every morning and her last thought every night. He was happy for them. He was happy she was happy. (And not to mention, talked to and supported Fitz as well.) But had it been Fitz who had been forgotten and rejected, had Sophie chosen Keefe, I’m pretty sure our “Golden Boy” would have ignored Sophie for a good few weeks. Maybe (probably) been mad. Would have thrown a wrench in their oh-so-important cognate training. One thing I have learned about relationship stuff (platonic as well as romantic), is that the way people take rejection, the way they cope with situations that don’t necessarily fit their plans or desires, is very important. And despite what everyone in the KOTLC universe seems to believe, I just don’t think Fitz fits the bill.